Falling Slowly
by AudeBelle
Summary: Collections de vignettes, centrés sur des romances incluant Sakura. Possiblement SasuSaku, ItaSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku, et d'autres si cela me venait à l'esprit. Extrait : " La silhouette s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle tourna la tête."
1. Rain

**_Petit recueil de drabbles romantiques, certains plus joyeux que d'autres, sur des couples incluant Sakura. Majoritairement du SasuSaku, SakuIta, GaaSaku. Si quelqu'un a une proposition de couples comprenant Sakura, et un thème, je serais ravie de m'y essayer._**

**_Le premier est un SakuSasu. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

_"Can't you see that it's just raining?_  
_There ain't no need to go outside." _**  
― Jack Johnson**

La lune projetait ses rayons pâles sur le jardin du manoir Uchiwa. Les perles de pluie qui s'étaient attardées sur les feuilles des buissons et des plantes reflétait sa lumière opale, rendant presque la vision du jardin féérique.

Assise sur la terrasse de bois, vêtue d'un kimono de nuit bleu, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses contemplait sans dire mot la pluie tomber inlassablement. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle, et son visage tournée vers l'abondante végétation.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sakura attendait, sans bouger et sans prononcer mot. Elle restait immobile, comme si elle était devenue une partie de ce décor.

Une ombre apparut derrière elle, tout aussi silencieuse. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de la jeune kunoichi en entendant les pas feutrés dans son dos. Seul des années d'habitude lui permettaient de les entendre.

La silhouette s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle tourna la tête.

Du sang imbibait la tenue d'Anbu de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un rapide examen lui permit de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Il aurait pu être effrayant, dans ses habits sombres, sa peau si pâle tachée de longues traînées écarlates, ses yeux si noirs qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour deux puits sans fond.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Sakura n'avait plus peur de lui.

Elle lui sourit, avec une tendresse infinie, avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule, retournant à sa contemplation de la pluie.

\- Okaerinasai, Sasuke.

Et alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux en silence le spectacle du jardin silencieux dans la nuit, leur deux mains se trouvèrent, et la main large du jeune capitaine des Anbus pressa doucement la petite menotte de la jeune medic-nin.

\- Tadaima.

* * *

Okaerinasai : Formule de bienvenue ("Welcome Home"), au retour de quelqu'un à la maison.

Tadaima : "Je suis rentré", formule d'usage en réponse à celle citée au-dessus


	2. Rumors

_**Wow, il y a eu tellement de réactions alors que je ne m'y attendais pas! Donc merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes, ça me plairait beaucoup. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont trouvé que ça valait la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil. N'hésitez pas non plus à me contacter par mp si vous voulez discuter, j'adorerais ça!**_

_**Min125 : Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. J'adore le SasuSaku aussi, plus particulièrement ceux ou ils sont plus âgés, et en âge d'être anbus ou autre. J'ai beaucoup hésité, pour les expressions, parce que j'avoue ne pas apprécier cela non plus, mais cette expression là était tellement traditionnelle et adorable que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. Ahah, j'adore le personnage de Sakura, et ces quatres garçons sont juste quatre de mes fantasmes ambulant, du coup j'aime imaginer des choses entre eux (entre Sakura et eux, pas entre eux. Quoique... *frappe son imagination perverse pour la faire taire*). Anyway, merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce nouveau drabble te plaira tout autant! :)**_

* * *

Cette fois, un ItaSaku. Non-massacre. Hope you like it! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review, vous illuminerez ma journée :)

* * *

**2\. Rumors**

_"...I think that people who make judgements about other people they don't even know are shallow, and people who start rumors are shallow, and I really don't care what shallow people say about me." _  
― Nina LaCour, _Hold Still_

Il était de notoriété publique que Sakura Haruno était amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa depuis qu'elle était enfant. Tout le monde savait aussi que, son coéquipier ne partageant pas ses sentiments, elle avait cessé de le poursuivre, se contentant d'être son amie, bien qu'elle aurait de toute évidence souhaité plus.

Alors bien sûr, quand elle avait été aperçue en train de discuter à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin de l'hôpital avec son frère, la plupart avait pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un moyen de se rapprocher du jeune homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand ils avaient été vus en train de partager un repas dans un petit restaurant du centre ville, quelques ragots avaient commencés à circuler, agaçant profondément les amis de la jeune femme qui n'hésitaient pas à les démentir publiquement.

Quand les habitants de Konoha virent l'héritier des Uchiwa accompagner la jeune femme à l'épicerie, porter ses sacs, la conduire à l'hôpital quand il n'était pas en mission, lui apporter des boissons quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux à une fête, s'entraîner ensemble, les rumeurs s'intensifièrent, accusant Sakura d'être une coureuse de titre et d'héritage, au grand déplaisir de l'Hokage qui supportait difficilement qu'on salisse la réputation de sa disciple.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'au mariage de Sasuke avec une jeune femme de l'aristocratie du village, quand Itachi s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune medic-nin alors qu'elle félicitait chaleureusement les jeunes mariés, et qu'il passa son bras autour de la taille de la kunoichi avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses cheveux roses, que les matriarches de Konoha distinguèrent la délicate alliance qui cernait l'annulaire de Sakura.

Et quand elles constatèrent le sourire rayonnant de la jeune femme, et l'incroyable douceur sur le visage du plus puissant des ninjas du pays du feu, lui d'ordinaire impassible en toute occasion, quand il remit en place une mèche rose qui s'était échappée de son chignon avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles cessèrent d'accuser la jeune femme de duplicité, et se mirent aussitôt en quête d'informations pour savoir comment diable Itachi Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno étaient tombés amoureux sans qu'elles en soient informées.

Next : **Laundry **, et ce sera un GaaSaku ;)


	3. Laundry

_**Devinez qui est allée faire sa lessive, et s'est retrouvée à écrire une nouvelle vignette en attendant la fin du cycle de lavage...**_

_**Min125 : Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire! Ah, j'ai peur que celui-ci ne te plaise pas du coup, vu que ce n'est pas un SasuSaku (le prochain le sera, promis!), et qu'il est un petit peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère que tu prendras tout de même un peu de plaisir à la lire, et j'espère avoir ton avis!**_

* * *

**3\. Laundry**

_"We should all do what, in the long run, gives us joy, even if it is only picking grapes or sorting the laundry."_

**E. B. White**

La plupart des étudiants de l'université de Konoha venait laver leur linge le week-end, souvent le vendredi soir ou le dimanche, et il était fréquent de devoir attendre une à deux heures avant de pouvoir utiliser une machine.

L'attente, et la foule qui s'y pressait, bruyante et agitée, expliquait que Gaara s'y rendait toujours le mardi soir, quand le lieu était désert ainsi avait-il tout le loisir de réviser ses cours de politique étrangère au calme.

La première fois qu'il la vit, il s'était d'abord demandé comment une personne aussi frêle pouvait traîner une aussi grosse valise. Ce n'est que dans un second temps, quand elle l'avait salué poliment, les joues rougies, qu'il avait remarqué la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux. Répondant d'un signe de tête, il s'était replongé dans son manuel, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait récupéré ses affaires et lui avait dit au revoir avant de partir. Il rentra au dortoir dix minutes plus tard.

Elle revint toutes les semaines. IL aurait pu être contrarié, mais elle restait silencieuse, lisant la plupart du temps, alors elle ne le dérangeait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de la quatrième fois qu'il s'autorisa à la détailler. Sa démarche était gracieuse, ses cheveux, toujours relevés, et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en annotant les livres qu'elle lisait (il avait pu voir qu'il s'agissait souvent d'ouvrages médicaux). Il se mit à répondre audiblement quand elle le saluait.

Et puis, en décembre, il se mit à neiger. Quand elle arriva, ses mèches roses étaient parsemées de petits flocons blancs. Elle semblait frigorifiée, et lui apparut encore plus menue, assise sur sa chaise, à tenter de réchauffer ses mains. Sans un mot, il retira son blouson et lui tendit. Visiblement surprise, elle tenta de refuser, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle finit par le prendre et le passer autour de ses épaules en le remerciant, les joues rosies. Quand sa machine fut terminée, elle lui rendit et le remercia une nouvelle fois. Quand il renfila sa veste, le cuir sentait un mélange de vanille et de framboise.

La semaine suivante, elle ramena un thermos de chocolat chaud et lui offrit de partager. Il accepta en silence, alors qu'il ne buvait que du café.

Et puis, un mardi de mars, elle arriva un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait timide et hésitante. Il la regarda s'approcher, une boite en carton à la main, sans aucun sac de linge.

\- Je... Ça fait des mois qu'on se voit toutes les semaines,et j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais présentée, et que j'ignorais toujours ton nom... Enfin, bref, je m'appelle Sakura et... C'est mon anniversaire, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait partager un gâteau et... discuter ? Pour apprendre à se connaître ?

Il la fixa sans rien pendant un moment, notant l'hésitation et la gêne sur ses traits, tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'elle semblait prête à s'excuser et à partir en courant, il referma son livre et s'avança vers elle.

\- Gaara.

Et à voir le sourire réjoui qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il était inutile qu'elle sache qu'il avait déjà demandé des informations sur elle à son ami Naruto, qui s'était trouvé être un ami d'enfance de la jeune femme, après avoir passé la nuit à s'enivrer de son parfum sur le cuir de son blouson.

* * *

**Next : SasuSaku, titre indéfini mais déjà commencée**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Self Confidence

**Cookinette** : Merci, merci, merci pour ton adorable commentaire. Je l'ai lu en me réveillant, et ça a littéralement éclairé ma journée! Au niveau de la longueur, je me rends compte qu'ils s'allongent de plus en plus! Elle est classée en M parce que effectivement, comme tu l'as deviné, il y aura des lemons. Et sans doute une ou deux scènes un peu angst. Ahah, je suis contente que mon anecdote t'ait plu! C'est pas facile la vie d'étudiante, mais au moins ça donne des sources d'inspiration! Et merci pour tes propositions! La prochaine histoire sera un SasoSaku, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédentes! Sakura est clairement mon personnage préféré, et comme toi, j'aime à peu près tous les couples qui me semblent cohérents avec elle! Et puis il y a tellement de garçons ultra mignons dans Naruto que ça me donne des tonnes d'idées de couples x) N'hésite surtout pas à me proposer une autre idée, ca m'aide beaucoup! En espérant que cette nouvelle vignette te plaira, encore merci pour ta review! (et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà une idée pour le ShikaSaku, et quelque chose me dit que ça pourrait te plaire!)

Audrey13 : Celle-là est un peu plus longue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui lisent! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ils me donnent envie de continuer!

* * *

Un SasuSaku, comme promis! Hurt/Comfort &amp; Romance.

* * *

4\. Self Confidence

_"As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live."_  
― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, _Faust: First Part_

La confiance en soi n'avait jamais été un des atouts de Sakura. Que ce soit au sujet de son apparence, ou bien de ses capacités, elle ne s'était pas souvent accordé beaucoup de valeur. Bien entendu, les événements avaient rarement contribué à changer cette idée.

Enfant, elle avait été brimée pour la couleur de ses cheveux, et la largeur de son front. Sans Ino, elle aurait certainement abandonné l'académie au bout de quelques mois. Ino était d'ailleurs devenue son modèle, et sans le vouloir, la première personne auprès de laquelle Sakura avait développé un fort sentiment d'infériorité.

Les coéquipiers avec qui elle s'était retrouvée n'avaient pas arrangé les choses : Naruto, incroyablement puissant, maîtrisant le Rasengan, doté de la puissance du démon à neuf queues, et d'une volonté et d'une détermination inébranlable, malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Et le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa, doté du Sharingan, un réel génie, capable de reproduire toutes les techniques grâce à son dojutsu, ayant réussi à utiliser le Chidori. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur sensei se soit plus attardé sur leur apprentissage à tous les deux plutôt que le sien. Après tout, ses seules qualités en tant que ninja étaient un bon contrôle de son chakra, et une certaine intelligence, bien qu'elle soit bien inférieure à celle d'un génie comme Shikamaru, ainsi qu'une connaissance acceptable des genjutsus.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer sa faiblesse : combien de fois, alors qu'ils étaient genins, Sasuke lui avait-il rappelé qu'elle était un boulet, un fardeau ? Combien de fois avait-elle vu ses coéquipiers se battre, la protégeant automatiquement, tandis qu'elle restait en arrière ?

Et puis, Sasuke était parti. Malgré ses suppliques, malgré l'aveu de son amour pour lui, il avait choisi de quitter le village. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été assez forte.

Les années avaient passées, et elle avait beau s'être entraînée, être devenue une plutôt bonne medic-nin sous l'enseignement de Tsunade, elle se sentait toujours bien inférieure quand elle constatait à quel point Naruto était devenu fort, tout comme Sasuke, tout comme Ino, et tous les autres ninjas de sa promotion.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Hinata, qui s'était tenue face à Pein, courageuse. A Tenten, qui maniait les armes comme si elles étaient des parties intégrantes de son corps. A Ino, qui non seulement était incroyablement forte, mais aussi une des plus belles kunoichi du village.

Oui, Sakura s'était toujours dit que quoiqu'il arrive, elle restait la plus faible kunoichi du village.

Alors quand, six mois après sa réintégration à Konoha, Sasuke avait pris sa main dans la sienne, en la raccompagnant chez elle, elle n'avait pas compris. Lors de l'O-bon, il l'avait conduite devant la stèle de ses parents, et ils s'étaient recueillis. En voyant les larmes qu'elle avait versé, alors qu'elle avait pensé qu'il soupirerait et lui dirait à quel point elle l'ennuyait, une fois de plus, il avait séché les larmes d'une délicate caresse de ses pouces, et, avec une hésitation qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, presque avec tendresse. Et deux mots murmurés après avoir décollé sa bouche et pressé son front contre le sien. « Merci, Sakura ».

Cette toute nouvelle relation l'angoissait. D'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment la définir – après tout, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'être sa petite amie ou quoique ce soit, et il s'était comporté de façon relativement normale après cela, si ce n'est qu'il laissait parfois sa main sur sa hanche quelque secondes, ou qu'il déposait un baiser, furtif et aérien, sur ses lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Mais ce qui la terrifiait, surtout, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke voudrait d'elle, après l'avoir rejeté toutes ses années. Elle ne se sentait pas plus forte, et surtout loin d'être assez bien pour lui. Aussi vivait-elle dans la peur constante qu'il cesse tout cela du jour au lendemain. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se relever, cette fois-ci, s'il brisait son cœur à nouveau.

Étrangement, Sasuke avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait la présence de personne dans le quartier Uchiwa la nuit. Elle s'était efforcée de lui obéir, trop effrayée à l'idée de briser un tabou qui ruinerait cette fragile et inespérée relation – mais en était-ce réellement une?- qu'il consentait enfin à lui accorder.

Sauf qu'un soir, Tsunade lui demanda de déposer un dossier pour Sasuke. Le ciel était sombre, et quelques étoiles apparaissaient, illuminant de leur faible lueur l'obscurité. Elle avait déposé le dossier à la porte et s'apprêtait à partir, conformément à ce que souhaitait son... Comment était-elle censée l'appeler ? Coéquipier ? Amant ? Compagnon ? Tout cela ne sonnait pas juste. Mais un cri étouffé l'empêcha de bouger. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, ce fut une nouvelle plainte qui la convainquit d'entrer. Elle avança doucement, longeant les murs ornés du signe distinctif du clan, jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Inspirant profondément, elle posa sa main sur le papier de riz de la porte et héla son nom doucement.

\- Sasuke ?

_**\- Dehors !**_

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant le son de sa voix. Ce n'était pas... humain. Elle hésita encore une seconde, avant d'ouvrir la porte, trop inquiète.

Le choc fut intense. Ce n'était pas Sasuke. C'était... Une créature, informe, la peau grise, des ailes décharnées, et ses yeux... Figée sur place, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Alors c'était ça, l'effet du sceau... Et il avait gardé cela pour lui durant tout ce temps...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et dévalèrent lentement ses joues. En le voyant, un pli dur déforma les lèvres de Sasuke, mais sa voix elle, bien qu'affreusement bestiale, trahissait une sorte de désespoir.

_**\- Même toi... Même toi tu es effrayée... Vas-t-en, tant que tu le peux. Je ne te retiendrais pas.**_

L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à refermer la porte et à s'enfuir. L'instant d'après, elle était agenouillée près de lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ses épaules tremblant sous la force de ses sanglots. Son corps était raide contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende d'un seul coup et qu'il l'enlace jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, murmurant sans cesse les mêmes paroles.

_**\- Ne m'abandonne pas...**_

**\- Jamais... Jamais...**

Sakura comprit que ce n'était pas elle, mais Sasuke, qui avait tout perdu, qui craignait le plus d'être abandonné. Alors elle passa toutes ses nuits auprès de lui, à le serrer contre son coeur, à lui offrir son corps dans des étreintes tendres et désespérées. Et elle ne se posa plus de questions sur la légitimité de sa place à ses côtés. Parce qu'ils s'appartenaient, et parce qu'ensemble, ils parvenaient à faire taire tous les doutes et les peurs.

* * *

**Next : SasoSaku, Humanity**


	5. Human

**Paradox-ical Mind:** Première chose, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo (désolée il est mal écrit, mais il ne passait pas sinon à la publi post ) x) Ensuite, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, et surtout de me lire. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Et Sakura est juste géniale! Je suis souvent fâchée contre Kishimoto de la faire passer pour moins badass qu'elle ne l'est selon moins (dois-je redire que cette fille est capable de réduire une montagne en poussière avec un seul coup de poing? Ou qu'elle est la meilleure medic avec Tsunade, voir peut-être plus douée que Tsunade si on prend compte l'âge et tout? Na :3 ). Enfin bref, je suis ravie de rencontrer une autre fan de Sakura, et j'espère que mes prochains textes te plairont tout autant!

**Cookinette : **Ca me parait naturel de répondre, vu à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir! J'essaye toujours de répondre aux gens qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire, et en plus tu étais adorable, du coup j'avais 3 bonnes raisons de te répondre :3

Je comprends tout à fait tes remarques. J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose en dehors de la trame du manga, mais c'est en réalité le drabble avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal, sans doute parce que Sasuke m'horripilait tellement à ce moment-là que j'avais vraiment du mal à écrire sur lui. En même temps, avec le dernier chapitre qui est sorti là, j'avoue que mes feels SasuSaku se sont réveillés d'un coup xD Mon dieu j'avais même pas vu la ressemblance avec Fruit Basket :o Mais effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est carrément flagrant! Ce qui me fait encore moins aimer ce drabble du coup! Ce chapitre prend aussi place dans une version légèrement déformée du manga, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :S

On peut même plus les compter tellement ils sont nombreux xD Surtout avec notre medic-nin préférée :3 Bon par contre je préviens tout de suite, j'arriverais jamais à faire un drabble OroSaku. Nope, impossible. x)) Sai et Kiba, why not :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas, si Naruto m'appartenait, Sakura aurait juste quasiment tous les mecs du manga à ses pieds. Elle posséderait un sacré harem xD Bref, j'arrête mon babillage verbal, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus, le suivant, c'est le ShikaSaku :3 Bisouxxx

**Sedna Matanza** : Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments! Ca m'a touché, vraiment, et j'espère de tout mon coeur ne pas décevoir tes attentes avec les prochains drabbles à venir! Donc encore une fois, merci, merci, merci! (en passant, j'adore ton avatar *-*)

**Nebelsue** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant! Oh, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'y avais pensé en l'écrivant, et j'ai complètement oublié au moment de poster! Je vais corriger ça de ce pas ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent, et si vous voulez bien laisser un petit commentaire, ce serait adorable! Enjoy!

* * *

Un petit SasoSaku, comme promis. Pour expliquer un petit pas, je ne prends pas en compte l'apparition de Kaguya, et ceux qui ont été ramenés à la vie avec l'Edo tensei ont finalement retrouvé leurs corps originels. Et pour expliquer d'ou m'est venu l'idée de ce drabble, c'est simple, j'ai regardé pour la énième fois Mémoires d'une geisha, et bam, l'idée était là!

* * *

5\. Human

"There is some kind of a sweet innocence in being human- in not having to be just happy or just sad- in the nature of being able to be both broken and whole, at the same time."  
― C. JoyBell C.

Il régnait dans la pièce une subtile odeur de thé, de parfum féminin et de poudre de riz. Rien de très étonnant pour une okiya.

Sasori n'avait jamais été client de ce genre d'endroits. Après tout, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence dans un corps entièrement composé de bois, ce genre de divertissements lui était donc inconnus. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de son partenaire Deidara, qui fréquentait assidûment les maisons de thés, plus officieusement bordels. La plupart des geishas, supposées être des artistes et dames de compagnie, vendait leur corps dès qu'on leur présentait quelques pièces de monnaie.

Il savait que la tenancière de l'établissement ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer un de ses filles. Malgré son nouveau corps de chair et de sang, il la congédierait, comme il le faisait toujours.

Comme il l'avait prédit, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et le bruit feutré des pas d'une jeune femme troubla le silence. Il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à la silhouette gracieusement assise en face de lui, la tête inclinée dans une salutation respectueuse. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il fut surpris.

Peu de femmes avaient des cheveux roses. A vrai dire, il n'en connaissait qu'une seule, pour l'avoir affronté des années auparavant.

\- Sakura Haruno.

Elle releva la tête et il fut légèrement troublé par son regard. Ses yeux jadis emplis de détermination, de rage et de vie étaient désormais éteints, ternes, et dénués de la moindre touche de fierté ou d'intérêt.

\- Sasori-sama. Voudriez-vous du thé ?

Sa voix était détachée, monotone, vide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

\- Oui.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme saisit la théière et versa l'eau brûlante dans deux tasses beiges, avant d'en pousser délicatement une vers lui. Tout cela avec une docilité, presque un asservissement qui ne cessait de l'interloquer. Il avait gardé l'image d'une gamine bruyante, vibrante, et enflammée. Il faisait face à une femme qui semblait avoir perdu toute étincelle de vie, et accepté la fatalité de sa condition.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Apprendre à utiliser ce corps humain, s'habituer à ce nouveau monde, gouverné par Madara, et tous les plus puissants criminels, dont il faisait partie, et surtout, revenir à la vie… Il avait vu certains des siens, d'autres ninjas de Konoha, exécutés, ou réduit en esclavage, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à elle, étrangement. Sans doute parce que cette image de vie, et d'intensité qu'elle lui avait laissé ne collait pas à l'ère dans laquelle ils vivaient désormais.

\- Comment l'élève de Tsunade s'est-elle retrouvée geisha dans une modeste maison de thé en plein milieu du pays des vagues ?

Un sourire sans joie, distant, se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle faisait doucement tourner sa coupe de thé dans sa main.

\- Mon destin n'est pas différent de celui de centaines d'autres kunoichis, Sasori-sama.

\- Il m'intéresserait pourtant de l'entendre.

Elle croisa son regard et resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux vers le jardin. Il crut un instant qu'elle resterait silencieuse quand elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux perdus au loin, et se mit à parler d'une voix basse.

\- Je faisais partie de l'équipe médicale, bien que j'aie tout de même été envoyée sur le front, quand la situation était critique. J'étais en train de soigner des blessés quand on nous a annoncé… leurs morts. Tout s'est arrêté à ce moment-là. Shizune m'a fait quitter la zone, puisque j'étais incapable de réagir. Elle pensait que certains seraient exécutés sans hésitation, parce que Madara et ses sbires savaient très bien que jamais ils ne trahiraient leurs villages. Visiblement, j'étais sur la liste. J'ai fui pendant deux ans, le temps de voir ce monde s'écrouler, puis des ninjas à la solde de Madara m'ont retrouvés. Ils ont jugés qu'il y avait d'autres… solutions plus amusantes que de me tuer. Après qu'ils aient pris leur part d'amusement, ils m'ont vendu à l'okiya la plus proche. Je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis.

Sa voix avait été étrangement monotone, vide, sauf au moment d'évoquer la mort de ses coéquipiers. Il l'avait su, bien entendu. Après tout, c'était ce qui avait déterminé l'issue de la guerre. Dès que le porteur de Kyuubi était mort, son bijuu extrait, et l'Uchiwa quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les opposants de Madara s'étaient effondrés. Seuls certains avaient continué le combat, pour y succomber en une poignée de minutes. Les autres avaient ou bien été capturés, ou s'étaient enfuis, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Son récit n'avait pas éveillé de compassion en lui : il doutait d'ailleurs de ressentir ce genre d'émotions un jour. Les shinobis naissaient, combattaient, et mourraient. Leur existence était par nature éphémère, et ce que les hommes de Madara lui avait fait subir était pratique courante. Ce qui l'étonnait cependant, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à les éloigner. Il se rappelait sa force, et savait qu'elle aurait du être capable au moins de les repousser le temps de fuir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les sceaux gravés dans la chair délicate de ses poignets. Tout s'expliquait. Sans chakra, il eut été impossible pour elle de s'échapper.

Sakura sentait son regard sur elle, mais n'y accordait aucune attention, plongée dans les souvenirs amers de ces dernières années. Elle était étonnée que la mort de… Non, elle ne pouvait même pas penser à leurs prénoms. C'était surprenant qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle puisse encore ressentir cette douleur rien qu'à la pensée de leurs noms. Elle avait pourtant fini par laisser ses émotions s'éteindre, après avoir appris la mort de tant des leurs : Kakashi, assassiné par Madara lui-même, tout comme Tsunade et Gaara Kiba, Tenten, et Choji, incapables de supporter l'esclavage, avaient préféré se donner la mort. Hinata et Ino avaient été vendus comme prostituées, et la jeune Hyuga s'était laisser tomber au fond d'une rivière avant même qu'un homme ne la touche. Ino devait toujours être en vie, mais dans quel état… Elle ferma les yeux, accueillant la douleur comme une vieille amie, parce que réussir à ressentir quelque chose, après tout ce temps, était salvateur. Pour un peu, elle se serait encore crue humaine.

Sasori la contempla. Baignée dans la lumière de la fin de l'après-midi, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, sa peau était presque translucide. Son kimono de soie aux couleurs un peu fanées, un rouge vermillon qui avait perdu de son éclat, tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était l'expression même de la mélancolie, un oiseau dont on aurait tranché les ailes et qu'on aurait enfermé dans une cage, et qui dès lors aurait cessé de chanter, pour ne pousser de temps à autre qu'une note déchirante, comme une plainte, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans son silence.

Et lui qui n'avait jamais considéré la beauté que comme gravée dans l'éternel, l'immuable, se surprit à penser qu'elle était belle, ainsi, brisée, sur le point de s'éteindre.

Une heure passa ainsi, dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire de l'okiya vienne l'informer que son compagnon avait terminé sa visite et l'attendait dans le hall. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Deidara, quand , sur le pas de la porte, il tourna la tête pour la regarder une dernière fois. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste et distant, comme à des lieues d'ici, et ce fut ce qui le décida.

\- Je reviendrais.

_Qui sait, peut-être apprendraient-ils à être humains à nouveau, ensemble._

* * *

Okiya : Une _**okiya**_ (置屋, maison de _geisha_) est l'endroit, au Japon, où logent les geishas le temps de leur contrat (_nenki_), et parfois même après

Geisha : Une **geisha** (芸者), est au Japon une dame de compagnie raffinée réservée à une clientèle très aisée, dédiant sa vie à la pratique d'excellence des arts traditionnels japonais. Le mot « geisha » peut s'interpréter comme « personne d'arts » ou « femme qui excelle dans le métier de l'art ».

* * *

Next : ShikaSaku, Genius


	6. Genius

Kannaha : Ohhh une autre adoratrice de ce film! Youpi! :D Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, elle était absolument adorable! Je suis heureuse que ces petites vignettes plaisent, et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant! Et tu seras contente, le prochain sera un SasuSaku ;)

Cookinette : Ma fidèle lectrice :D Oui, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre, pour une fois. Oh god, j'avais complètement zappé le plan original de Madara... En même temps je dois avouer que Kishimoto m'agace tellement ces derniers temps que j'ai tendance à survoler les chapitres... Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cet espèce de centrisme sur tous les garçons, et les filles sont là pour faire joli? Ce sont des kunoichis bon sang, elles valent quelque chose aussi! Non, mais honnêtement, je suis certaine qu'il est misogyne -_- (pardon pour cet élan de frustration, mais mes amies ne lisent pas Naruto et je peux jamais en parler avec quelqu'un U-u). Bref, effectivement il n'est pas question d'amour ici, c'est plus sur une espèce de reconnaissance l'un de l'autre pour ce qu'ils sont, et le fragile début d'une relation entre eux. D'ailleurs je n'exclue pas de faire une suite à cette vignette dans un autre chapitre. Ahah, qui sait :p

Mais je signe pour ton idée! Et je suis tellement d'accord avec toi! Ne serait-ce que dans les derniers chapitres, ils sont censés attaquer à trois, et c'était vraiment cool, pour une fois c'était vraiment la team 7! Chapitre suivant BAM! Sakura a disparu. J'étais tellement blasée... Et je suis comme toi, j'ai pas mal de doutes sur le SasuSaku, mais bon, c'était quand même sympa d'avoir un petit moment mignon!

Ahah, ShikaSaku demandé, ShikaSaku réalisé :P Et c'est aujourd'hui que ce recueil entre dans la catégorie M! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer :3 Bisouxxx

Mlle Demuri Kagura : Ahah, Sasori, qui n'a pas fantasmé sur sa charmante petite bouille :3 Je suis ravie que cette vignette t'ait touché, et promis, je vais réfléchir à peut-être écrire une suite. Dans tous les cas, il y aura d'autres SasoSaku ;) Merci pour ton adorable review!

Tortillon : Merci merci merci! Ton commentaire était adorable et m'a beaucoup touché, j'espère que les prochaines vignettes te plairont tout autant! :)

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente. En vérité ce drabble était quasiment terminé, sauf qu'entre temps j'ai du me rendre aux funérailles de mon grand-père, puis je suis partie en vacances, et donc pas d'ordi! Je suis rentrée vendredi soir, j'ai travaillé samedi, et demain je reprends mes cours (mon dieu je vais mourir...). Néanmoins, j'ai eu plein d'idées pendant mes vacances, et ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains sont déjà en cours d'écriture!

En plus de cela, j'ai pour projet d'écrire des fictions plus longues, mais je ne pense pas les poster avant un certain temps, le temps d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'écrit et de pouvoir publier à peu près régulièrement! Parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre le prochain chapitre d'une fic qu'on adore! (non pas que je prétende que ce que j'écris et compte écrire soit digne d'être adoré U_u).

Encore une fois, si vous souhaitez me contacter par mp, pour n'importe quel sujet, me demander un couple ou un thème particulier, parler de Naruto, ou tout simplement faire connaissance, n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie de vous répondre! :D

A propos de ce drabble, nous passons donc en M, attention aux yeux innocents! Et j'espère que cette petite vignette vous plaira, je me suis pas mal amusé à l'écrire :P

* * *

6\. Genius

**_"The greatest pleasure isn't sex, but the passion with which it is practiced. When the passion is intense, then sex joins in to complete the dance, but it is never the principal aim."_**

_Paulo Coehlo_

La plupart des personnes ont tendance à être connues pour un de leurs traits de personnalité, ou une de leurs caractéristiques. Par exemple, tout le monde savait qu'Ino attachait un soin particulier à son apparence, même en plein combat. Hinata était terriblement timide, Naruto incroyablement extraverti, bruyant et optimiste, et tout le monde savait que Tsunade était incapable de gagner un pari, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas continuer à relever n'importe quel défi, surtout quand elle était saoule, ce qui était souvent le cas. Si Neji était particulièrement formel et attaché aux traditions, Shino était certainement un des ninjas les plus cryptiques de Konoha.

Sakura tourna la tête sur sa droite pour mordre l'oreiller à pleine dents, dans l'espoir de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme aimait à croire qu'elle était réputée pour sa soif d'apprendre, et sa capacité d'étudier sans relâche. Elle savait néanmoins que son nom était plus souvent associé à un tempérament explosif. Ce n'était certainement pas ses coéquipiers qui le démentiraient, au vu des nombreux coups de poings qu'ils avaient eu la douloureuse expérience d'encaisser. (En même temps, ils s'agissaient de Sai et Naruto, et c'était largement suffisant comme explication à ses accès de violence.)

Sa main droite se crispa sur le drap lilas tandis que l'autre tremblait légèrement à côté de sa hanche, l'effleurant par soubresaut.

Elle aurait dû être au laboratoire. Elle s'était spécialisée dans l'étude des poisons, et avait découverts des rouleaux particulièrement intéressants dans un des recoins de la bibliothèque de Konoha – sérieusement, elle connaissait certainement mieux cet endroit que son propre appartement -, sur lesquels étaient inscrits la composition de plusieurs poisons à effets variables selon l'environnement, le mode d'administration et le temps de macération.

Son dos s'arqua subitement tandis qu'une décharge se propageait dans le creux de son ventre, pour remonter jusque dans sa poitrine.

Tsunade l'avait chargé de la direction du département des poisons et antidotes, puisque Shizune était en congé, sa grossesse l'empêchant de manipuler tant de substances toxiques. On lui avait attribué une petite équipe de medics et de scientifiques qui travaillaient sous ses ordres, et dernièrement, un des ninjas les plus doués de sa promotion, et une de ses connaissances, Shikamaru Nara.

Son souffle devint erratique, tandis que son bassin se mouvait lentement d'avant en arrière.

Elle avait été surprise de constater à quel point travailler avec Shikamaru était agréable et stimulant. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de collaborer avec lui, et la plupart des choses qu'elle savait de lui venait des plaintes d'Ino quant à la paresse de son ami d'enfance. Et effectivement, Shikamaru était incroyablement fainéant. Elle l'avait souvent trouvé en train de dormir alors qu'elle se chargeait d'étudier des micros-organismes au microscope, prenant des notes pour créer des poisons plus efficaces et des antidotes plus rapides. Cependant, dès lors qu'il était éveillé, il ne manquait jamais d'apporter des réflexions pertinentes à ses observations, et ils avaient déjà eu des débats captivants sur le fonctionnement du monde ninja, ou sur la politique extérieure de Konoha.

Un cri aigu lui échappa alors que des doigts effleuraient les rondeurs de ses seins dans une caresse lascive et terriblement sensuelle, s'attardant sur ses tétons dressés.

Ils avaient pris quelques déjeuners ensemble, et elle s'était aperçu qu'en plus d'une incroyable faculté de réflexion, il faisait preuve d'une ironie mordante qui ne cessait de la faire rire. Apprenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Ino avait insisté pour que Sakura se joigne à une sortie du trio « Ino-Shika-Chô », et ils s'étaient tous rendus dans un festival d'une petite bourgade voisine. Sa meilleure amie n'avait cessé de babiller, au bras du jeune Akimichi, qui s'était contenté de hocher la tête en savourant ses yakitoris. Shikamaru et Sakura, quant à eux, avaient discutés en longeant la rivière qui traversait le petit village.

Elle se mit à articuler une litanie de mots indistincts, tandis qu'une langue cajoleuse s'attardait sur son clitoris, léchant, lapant, suçant le petit bouton de chair rose.

Elle savait qu'il avait fréquenté Temari. Pendant une de leurs sessions de bavardages entre filles, alors qu'elles se vernissaient les ongles – vert menthe pour Sakura, violet cassis pour Ino-, sa meilleure amie lui avait confié qu'ils s'étaient vraisemblablement mis ensemble lors d'une de ses missions diplomatiques à Suna, trois ans auparavant. Néanmoins, la distance et leurs divergences d'opinions auraient – toujours selon la commère blonde- peu à peu miné le couple. Sakura n'avait jamais osé posée de questions, considérant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le jeune homme pour se permettre d'être curieuse.

Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler, tandis qu'il lui semblait que son sang se changeait en lave, et que tout son corps se contractait, presque douloureusement, impatient.

Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'à quel moment elle avait commencé à le trouver diablement attirant. C'était assez étrange : chez Sasuke, elle avait admiré les traits aristocratiques, le teint aussi blanc que l'albâtre, la froideur de ses pupilles, la carrure athlétique, le côté inaccessible. Shikamaru était plus mince, plus grand, sa peau était légèrement tannée, et, derrière son apparent flegme, il était attentionné et loyal.

Se sentant au bord du gouffre, incapable désormais de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, sa main gauche se plaqua contre la tête entre ses cuisses pour la coller un peu plus contre sa féminité, ses hanches arquées.

Si la plupart des gens étaient définis par un trait de leur personnalité, Shikamaru était décrit comme un génie stratégique et un fainéant hors norme. Or Sakura savait désormais qu'il existait certains domaines où le jeune homme était tout sauf paresseux, et où il se montrait particulièrement brillant.

L'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet et lui coupa le souffle, tandis que la chaleur au creux de ses reins explosait, et elle perdit pied, parce que tout était trop fort, trop intense, trop…

Sur une paillasse du laboratoire, dans les douches des anbus, sur une table de classe de l'académie après une conférence, contre la porte de son bureau à l'hôpital, dans son lit à lui, dans son lit à elle… Et même dans le bureau de Tsunade, alors qu'ils attendaient que la Godaime revienne d'un conseil avec les anciens pour lui donner leur dernier rapport sur leurs travaux.

Reprendre son souffle fut laborieux, et elle remarqua à peine qu'il se relevait, s'appuyant sur son coude, la fixant avec un petit sourire, une cigarette au coin de la bouche. Des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux, créant un léger halo de lumière sur son visage amusé.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es finalement d'accord avec moi ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour croiser ses yeux chocolat, et son visage devait refléter son interrogation, puisqu'il laissa échapper un léger rire, assez pour que son cœur rate un battement parce que Dieu que c'était un son qu'elle adorait, avant de préciser sa pensée.

\- Tu refusais d'admettre que rester dans ton appartement serait une perte de temps, comparé à ce que nous aurions pu faire au laboratoire. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu as changé d'avis, non ?

La jeune femme resta sous le choc une poignée de secondes, fixant son amant tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette sans dissimuler le sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_L'espèce de salopard arrogant._

Enroulant sa cheville autour de sa taille, elle fit basculer son poids, le renversant sur le lit, pour caler ses jambes de chaque côté de ses jambes. Posant ses mains juste sur les rebords de son caleçon, ce fut à son tour de sourire quand les muscles de son torse se raidirent, alors qu'un de ses doigts s'était glissé sous le tissu.

\- C'est exact. Maintenant, à mon tour de te prouver ma _**profonde**_ reconnaissance pour m'avoir éclairé sur ce sujet.

Oui, Shikamaru Nara était décidément un génie dans tous les domaines, mais Sakura était bien décidée à lui prouver une fois de plus qu'elle pouvait se montrer tout aussi ingénieuse que lui.

* * *

**Next : SasuSaku, Drive**


	7. Road Trip

**Nebelsue** : Merci pour ta review :D Effectivement, le caractère de Sakura est très différent de l'original, mais je voulais vraiment montrer les ravages de la guerre sur les gens. Contente en tout cas que ça t'ai plu quand même un peu :)

**Paradox-ical Mind**: Ohhh c'était une review adorable! Un énorme merci! Oui, il existe peu de fics ShikaSaku, ce qui est dommage, parce que je les vois totalement ensemble. (en même temps je vois bien Sakura avec un peu tout le monde, comme le prouve ce recueil '-' ) Anyway, merci :D

**Cookinette** : Hiiii ma lectrice adorée :D (oui, tu es devenue ma lectrice numéro 1 :3 ). Je suis tellement heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, étant donné qu'il a été écrit en partie pour toi, puisque tu m'avais suggéré le couple :3 Et devine : j'ai déjà un petit planning de drabbles, dont des SaiSaku comme tu me l'as demandé! Je suis toujours en train de réfléchir au KibaSaku par contre x)  
Mon dieu, tu es sérieusement mon double :o Je pense la même chose! Pour le NaruSaku, je crois qu'on a eu la réponse... ce sera clairement du NaruHina. Mais j'espère quand même que Sakura aura le droit à sa petite part de romance :') Par contre s'il finit sur un gros flou artistique, je prends un billet pour le Japon et je le menace avec une paire de talons de 15 et mon faux kunai de la Japan expo pour qu'il écrive un dernier chapitre _ (dixit la fille qui est aussi effrayante qu'un lapin dans Disney.)  
Je t'enverrais un mp très bientôt alors :D Bisouxxxx!

**Audrey13** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la manière d'écrire ce lemon, parce que je voulais à tout pris éviter de sombrer dans de la pornographie vulgaire, et je suis ravie d'avoir réussi selon toi! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les prochaines vignettes, et ne t'inquiète pas, le ItaSaku est un de mes couples préférés, et le prochain chapitre sera sur eux ;)

* * *

_**Hey! Encore une fois, désolée pour tout ce temps depuis ma dernière publication. Je voulais poster plus vite, mais j'avais sous-estimé ma fatigue. Sérieusement, 37h de cours par semaine sur 5 jours, plus 2h de transport aller-retour, plus mon boulot toute la journée du samedi, et les rares sorties que je m'autorise, c'est juste une tuerie. Résultat, je suis en arrêt maladie pour la semaine parce que je fais un breakdown. Youpi.**_  
_**  
Du coup voilà enfin la nouvelle vignette! Et pile avant le dernier chapitre de Naruto pour ceux qui suivent les scans! C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de drôle pour me changer les idées, j'espère que ça vous fera sourire aussi! C'est donc un SasuSaku, j'en ai d'autres en tête, donc si celui-là ne vous plaisait pas, don't worry, il y en aura d'autres plus sérieux.**_

La prochaine vignette est déjà écrite à 50%, donc elle devrait venir très vite!

_**Dans tous les cas, merci à tous de prendre le temps de me lire, et j'espère que cette petite vignette humoristique vous plaira! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**7\. Road Trip**

**_"And I felt, in the silence that followed, everything that had happened on the trip to bring me to this place." _**  
**― Morgan Matson, _Amy and Roger's Epic Detour_**

Le voyage aurait dû être tranquille. Même si la route jusqu'à Suna durait 15 heures, ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois, et mis à part la première fois, ils ne se trompaient plus dans l'itinéraire (d'ailleurs Kankuro se servait toujours de cet épisode pour se moquer allégrement d'eux).

Ils s'arrêtaient toutes les deux heures, ils emportaient de nombreux Cds (certains étaient d'ailleurs devenus des incontournables, et Mikoto leur préparait toujours des encas à déguster dans la voiture (et tout le monde savait que les cookies et les muffins de la matriarche Uchiwa étaient à se damner). Ils avaient même instauré des roulements de conducteurs.

Le trajet aurait donc dû se dérouler sans incidents.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Et quand ces trois-là étaient impliqués, rien ne se passait **jamais** comme prévu.

*o*O*o*

\- Naruto, tu sais que les panneaux rouges avec les chiffres dessus servent à quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Bah oui, c'est les limitations de vitesse !

\- Si tu le sais, explique-moi pourquoi tu roules à 110 quand c'est limité à 90 km/h !

\- Sakura, là tu lui accordes trop de crédit. Il faudrait déjà qu'il sache lire.

\- Enfoiré, je sais lire ! J'ai lu tous les livres de mon parrain !

\- Naruto, Icha Icha n'est pas un livre. C'est un torchon et un tissu d'absurdités répugnantes.

\- Mais Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei les lit tout le temps !

\- Et tout le monde sait que c'est un pervers.

\- Mais…

\- NARUTO REGARDE LA ROUTE ET RALENTIS BON SANG !

*o*O*o*

\- Sasuke, tu étais censé prendre à droite.

\- Hn.

\- On devait prendre à droite pour rejoindre la nationale.

\- Hn.

\- Merci pour ces réponses ô combien loquaces, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu t'es planté.

\- J'ai un sens de l'orientation, moi.

\- Oh vraiment ? Très bien monsieur le grand explorateur, ne viens pas me supplier de nous sortir du trou pommé ou tu nous perdras.

\- Pas besoin, je sais où je vais.

45 minutes plus tard…

\- Teme, demande-lui pardon, on va jamais arriver sinon !

\- J'ai pas besoin d'elle.

45 minutes plus tard…

\- Sakura.

\- Naruto, tu peux me passer mon vernis à ongle ? Je sens que grâce à l'incroyable sens de l'observation de Mr Uchiwa, je vais avoir le temps de faire ma manucure.

\- Sakura.

\- Peut-être même ma pédicure !

\- Ok, j'ai eu tort.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- S'il te plait Sakura…

\- Tu vois que tu peux être adorable quand tu veux ?

\- Peste…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit merci…

\- Ah ah ah, t'es complètement soumis à Sakura-chan !

\- Ta gueule abruti.

\- Eh !

*o*O*o*

\- Eh, je m'ennuie ! On fait un jeu ?

\- Un jeu ?

\- Gamin.

\- Ta gueule, enfoiré ! On a qu'à jouer à action ou vérité !

\- Naruto, je doute qu'on puisse faire des actions dans la voiture. Donc ce serait plutôt vérité tout court.

\- Je commence ! Sasuke, ton premier baiser ?

\- Hn.

\- Allez t'es obligé de répondre !

\- … Karin.

\- Ma cousine ? Sérieux ? Eurk…

\- En réalité c'était ton deuxième baiser, Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien oui, vu que votre premier baiser à tous les deux, c'était celui que vous avez échangé quand nous avions dix ans.

\- Sakura-chan, ça compte pas ! Et puis pourquoi tu me rappelles ça, je vais faire des cauchemars !

\- Tss. Je suis d'accord avec l'abruti. C'était un accident.

\- Mais bien sûûûûr. .. Vous savez combien de personnes pensent que vous êtes gays ?

\- QUOI ?! JE SUIS PUREMENT HETERO SAKURA-CHAN ! J'AIME LES FILLES ! J'AIME HINA-CHAN ! C'EST JUSTE L'ENFOIRE QUI EST GAY !

\- Ta gueule abruti. Et arrête de rire Sakura. À ton tour. Ton premier copain.

\- Hmmm…

\- Pff on sait très bien que c'était gros-sourcils. D'ailleurs je comprends toujours pas comment t'as pu faire ça, Sakura-chan.

\- Lee est très gentil, Naruto. Et non, ce n'était pas mon premier copain. C'était Itachi.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es mis du coca partout !

\- Tu es sortie avec mon frère ?

\- Oui, il y a longtemps.

\- Avec mon frère ?

\- Oui, on était au festival de l'école, et vous étiez occupés avec le match de basket, du coup j'ai parlé avec lui, et puis une chose en entraînant une autre…

\- Mon frère ?

\- Remets-toi Sasuke, ça n'a duré que 3 mois.

\- 3 MOIS ?

\- C'est loin d'être ma plus longue relation.

\- Mais Sakura-chan, tu n'es sortie qu'avec gros-sourcils sinon, hein ?

\- …

\- Sakura.

\- Il est possible que j'ai légèrement été avec Gaara.

\- QUOI ? Mais Sakura-chan !

\- Et Sasori.

\- Mais tu n'aimes que les constipés émotionnels ?

\- Ils peuvent être très expressifs tu sais Naruto.

\- JE REFUSE DE PENSER A CES IMAGES ! ARGH !

*o*O*o*

\- Naruto, enlève ce Cd de suite.

\- Mais c'est moi qui conduis, c'est moi qui choisis !

\- On a posé notre véto sur celui-là.

\- Sakura-chaaaan…

\- Ne compte pas sur mon soutien, je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter des imbéciles hurler que les femmes sont des chiennes.

\- T'as passé trop de temps avec Temari…

\- Plaît-il ?

\- J'ai rien dit…

*o*O*o*

\- Naruto s'est endormi ?

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu boudes.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Mais bien sûr, et les bouteilles de ma tante ne sont pas remplis d'alcool mais d'eau minérale.

\- Hn.

\- Très bien, reste dans ton coin, Mr Je-suis-impassible-en-toute-circonstance.

\- Hn.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Itachi.

\- Ohhh… Écoute, c'était il y a quatre ans, et puis à l'époque, il était hors de question de t'en parler, vu la rivalité que tu entretenais… enfin que tu entretiens avec lui. Et puis c'était plutôt court, et ce n'était pas la plus grande histoire d'amour de ma vie, même s'il a été adorable.

\- Hn.

\- Et puis ça n'aurait pas été juste de continuer de sortir avec lui. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Réveille Naruto, on fait une pause.

*o*O*o*

\- C'est fou, Naruto peut s'endormir en moins d'une minute ! En même temps c'était prévisible vu le temps qu'il a passé dans l'aire de jeux.

\- Hn. Gamin.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami.

\- Hn.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Tu l'es toujours ?

\- De quoi donc Sasuke ? Ce serait bien si tu étais un peu plus clair de temps en temps, nous humbles mortels ne comprenons pas toujours ce qui se cache derrière tes questions sibyllines.

\- …Amoureuse.

\- Oh.

\- …

\- Tu sais, au bout d'un moment, j'ai bien compris que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi. Alors je me suis dit que si j'essayais de m'intéresser à d'autres garçons, peut-être que je pourrais retomber amoureuse, et ne te voir que comme un ami.

\- …

\- Mais pour être honnête… Ça n'a pas marché. Donc… Oui. Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi.

\- …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ou te coller pour avoir un rendez-vous avec toi comme je le faisais à 12 ans. Dieu merci, j'ai grandi. C'est simplement pour que tu le saches.

\- Hn.

\- Zut, avec ce bouchon, on ne sera pas arrivés avant…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu viens juste de… ?

\- Hn.

\- Donc je dois comprendre que… ?

\- Hn.

\- …

\- …

\- J'crois que je me suis endormi ! On est bientôt arrivés ? Eh, pourquoi t'es rouge Sasuke ? Et Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu souris ? Et… Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ?!

\- Ta gueule, abruti.

\- Ahah, tu t'es enfin déclaré enfoiré ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu devenais lourd à force de ruminer !

\- Idiot.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke-kun.

\- EH VOUS EMBRASSEZ PAS DEVANT MOI ! MES YEUX ! MES YEUX !

* * *

**_Les commentaires me nourrissent, me font sourire et me donnent envie de continuer, donc s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :D_**

**Next : ItaSaku, Melody**


	8. Melody

**Kannaha** : Ahah, j'adore quand ça me fait ça et que je peux lire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup! Je suis ravie que ces dernières vignettes t'aient plu, et j'espère que les prochaines seront à ton goût elles aussi :D Et avouons le, Sasuke est juste absolument jouissif à décrire quand il ne sait pas comment réagir xD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Cookinette** : Mouhahaha, ma lectrice n1 :3 La tête de Sasuke à ce moment là? Disons qu'il était d'abord toujours sous le choc d'apprendre que Sakura était sortie avec son frère, et ensuite, des images très dérangeantes lui sont venues en tête... Pauvre petit :3 (dixit celle qui ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir écrit cette vignette O:) ) Ce style était totalement nouveau pour moi, j'avais un peu peur, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa :3 Je répondrais à ton mp demain dans la soirée dès que j'aurais mon ordi promis :D Et oui, j'attends the Last avec impatience, moi qui n'ai jamais été une grande fan des films, là je vais juste me jeter dessus en guettant le moindre passage SasuSaku *-* J'espère que tu aimeras cette nouvelle petite vignette :3 Bisous !

* * *

_**Cette semaine, je poste ultra rapidement! :D Je serais ravie de connaître vos impressions sur les derniers chapitres de Naruto :3**_

_**Alors je préviens : cette vignette est un peu plus longue que les autres, et c'est mon bébé. Réellement. C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment contente de ce que j'écris, et j'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Si je peux conseiller une playlist , **_

_**1\. Give me love d'Ed Sheeran**_  
_**2\. Pieces de Red**_  
_**3\. Let her go de The Passenger **_

_**C'est vraiment selon moi le mieux de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant, donc s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur celle-là, même si ce n'est que deux ou trois mots! **_

* * *

**_« Every soul is a melody which needs renewing. »_**

**_Stephane Mallarme_**

Ils étaient sur la route depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient presque oublié ce qu'avoir un foyer signifiait. Ils dormaient dans des caravanes, des chambres de motel, ou parfois à la belle étoile. C'était ce qu'elle préférait. Allongés dans l'herbe, le vent effleurant leurs visages, l'herbe se mouvant doucement sous les courbes de leurs corps. Elle lui disait toujours « J'aime les étoiles. Elles me rappellent que je ne suis pas perdue. Et puis je trouve qu'elles représentent un des plus beaux sentiments humains : l'espoir. »

Elle lui demandait de lui réciter le nom des étoiles. Parmi ses nombreuses options à l'université, il avait fait de l'astronomie. Alors il lui montrait Sirius, Véga, Cassiopée et Orion. Et quand il ne savait plus quoi dire, il inventait de nouveaux noms. Juste pour qu'elle continue de sourire. Parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait, après tout.

Ils se produisaient dans des salles minuscules, avec des moyens ridiculement précaires. Après tout, ils n'avaient presque aucuns bagages. Ils étaient tous deux partis bien trop vite, pour échapper à un quotidien oppressant, à un futur trop gris et conventionnel, à la pression écrasante que le monde exerçait sur leurs épaules.

Ils avaient fui et ne s'étaient pas retournés. Deux lucioles errantes au cœur d'une nuit sans lune.

Il savait que ses proches lui manquaient. Parfois, elle se murait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, les yeux vagues, des souvenirs de rires, d'étreintes et de douleur flottant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Quand il prenait sa main, elle lui adressait toujours le même petit sourire triste, comme pour le rassurer, et ça lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était brisée. Ils n'étaient pas partis assez vite, et l'humanité, le monde, avait déjà eu le temps de creuser des failles dans son innocence. Alors il liait ses doigts aux siens, et doucement, avec cette lenteur toute particulière qui lui est propre, la douleur reculait, et se terrait à nouveau dans un coin de son âme.

Il créait les mélodies, elle composait les paroles. Ils avaient créé leur propre exutoire. Elle déliait l'entrelacs des sentiments en chantant de sa voix douce, frêle, qui se brisait sur certains mots trop lourds de sens. Il s'autorisait à ressentir et à braver les interdits tacites de son éducation en plaquant des accords et en pinçant les cordes de sa guitare.

Il lui arrivait de penser à son petit frère. Ca lui faisait mal, c'était une brûlure atroce qui ravageait son cœur et lui coupait le souffle. Sa mère, son cousin… Pas son père, parce que ce n'était pas le regret mais la colère qui lui embrasait alors les veines. Et quand elle le trouvait, prostré, après avoir brisé chaque objet autour de lui, elle s'approchait, s'asseyait sur ses genoux, et du dos de sa main, effaçait les sillons de ses larmes sur ses joues, déposant des baisers sur les jointures éraflées de ses mains, avant de venir caresser d'une manière presque aérienne son front de ses lèvres. De quoi apaiser les plaies, l'espace d'un instant.

Ils gagnaient à peine de quoi subsister, mais faire fortune n'avait jamais été dans leurs projets. Souvent leurs repas se composaient d'un café noir pour lui, d'un chocolat pour elle, et de paquets de chips ou de muffins qu'ils achetaient dans des distributeurs.

Elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux roses qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses bras frêles couverts de bracelets ethniques, sa taille fine qui laissait deviner ses côtes, ses chevilles menues décorées de tatouage au henné, son blouson en jean usé aux manches un peu trop grand, et ses jupes fluides qui flottaient au vent. Sa bouche était fine, et quand sur ses lèvres se dessinaient un sourire, c'était aussi lumineux qu'une éclaircie après un trop long orage. C'était une promesse, un serment, un secret, une épiphanie.

Et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient l'exact reflet de son âme. Leurs nuances changeaient systématiquement : de l'émeraude au jade, en passant par un vert sapin, et des touches de malachite ou de menthe à l'eau. Il s'émerveillait toujours de constater le nombre d'émotions qu'il pouvait déceler dans ses prunelles.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une toute petite ville de province la veille de Noël. Ils devaient se produire dans un petit bar qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes tout au plus. La propriétaire leur avait donné une petite chambre avec un lit simple et un fauteuil. Il avait voulu lui laisser le lit, mais elle avait refusé et lui avait fait une place sous la couverture sans tolérer de protestations. Ils avaient dormi à une poignée de centimètres de l'autre, et il avait écouté sa respiration se calmer lentement, comme une berceuse, avant de trouver lui-même le sommeil. Lorsque l'aube s'était levée et qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, n'ayant jamais été un gros dormeur, il l'avait trouvé blottie contre lui, ses bras repliés contre son torse. Il s'était dit alors qu'il aurait voulu figer cet instant pour toujours, aussi futile cela puisse-t-il paraître. Et puis il avait remarqué les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Il avait alors déposé furtivement ses lèvres sur ses paupières, avant de se lever sans bruit. Elle était réveillée à son retour, et ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Le concert avait duré deux heures : les clients du bar avaient été particulièrement chaleureux, mais tandis qu'il buvait son verre de vin chaud, il l'avait contemplé tandis qu'elle discutait avec des femmes du village. Elle leur souriait, et pourtant, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une douleur intense et indicible. Ils quittèrent le bar vers 23h30, pour rejoindre leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'enferma dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante, sous prétexte de prendre une douche. Il s'approcha de la porte et appuya doucement sa tête contre le bois. Malgré le bruit de l'eau, le son de ses sanglots lui était parfaitement audible. Il ferma les yeux, et serra les dents pour combattre le sentiment destructeur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il était impuissant à la réconforter et à chasser sa douleur.

Elle était sortie quelques temps avec Sasuke, il le savait. C'était une des rares fois où il avait voulu frapper son petit frère. Parce qu'il l'avait traité comme une moins que rien. Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses sentiments, lui avait fait subir ses sautes d'humeurs, s'était servi d'elle comme d'un défouloir à la colère et à la frustration qu'il éprouvait envers son père et lui-même. Ce n'était pas que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas : c'est simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment aimer alors que sa priorité était de prouver sa valeur à leur père. Et cette relation avait détruit la jeune fille, laissant des cicatrices au plus profond de son être.

Finalement, quand ses jointures devinrent douloureuses à force de serrer les poings, il attrapa son manteau et sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Vingt minutes plus tard, il la trouva assise en tailleur sur le lit, perdue dans un pull beige trop large élimé aux coudes. Elle releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui, et lui offrit un minuscule sourire rempli d'appréhension et de soulagement.

\- Je pensais que tu étais parti.

Il retira son manteau couvert de flocons blancs, et sortit d'une de ses poches un petit muffin au chocolat et un petit paquet emballé d'un joli papier vert paré d'éclats mordorés. Ses prunelles s'agrandirent tandis qu'il prenait sa main droite pour y placer les deux objets. Déposant le gâteau sur le lit, elle se mordit la lèvre en déballant avec précaution le présent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que sa bouche ne se mette à trembler et que ses yeux se remplissent d'eau à nouveau. Ses doigts effleurèrent, tremblants mais avec douceur, le petit ticket de train.

Il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser le choix. Trois années de fuite avaient peut-être été suffisantes. Et il savait à quel point une part d'elle mourait d'envie de rentrer. Il savait aussi que lui ne rentrerait pas, à moins qu'elle ne lui demande. Parce qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était presque inaudible, et il entendait clairement l'émotion qu'elle tentait de retenir au creux de sa poitrine. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et attendit que son regard croise enfin le sien. Il y avait tant d'incertitudes, de craintes et d'espoir qui vibraient dans ses iris qu'il sentit son souffle se couper l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Parce que tu es libre. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lui répondre revenait à livrer son cœur de façon définitive, et à bouleverser une fois pour toutes la relation qu'ils avaient établie durant ces trois ans. C'était effrayant, terrifiant, et il avait l'impression que son corps se pétrifiait, mais c'était aussi libérateur et exaltant.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Sakura.

Les dés étaient jetés.

Elle resta silencieuse, le regard plongé dans le sien, de longues minutes, avant de poser doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Itachi…

Et soudain, il ne pouvait plus. La peur avait envahi chaque parcelle de son être, et rester ici, en face d'elle, alors qu'il savait qu'elle choisirait de rentrer, parce que quelle raison pourrait la pousser à ne se satisfaire que de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir ? Il ne pouvait pas. Son être entier criait au supplice, et il recula brusquement, jusqu'à la porte. Il pouvait voir la surprise sur les traits de son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas, rester ici lui était impossible.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Tu es libre de rentrer, Sakura.

Même son nom lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il aurait tellement voulu être suffisant et il ne l'était pas. Et c'était douloureux, trop douloureux, et son sang battait contre ses tempes, et il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite, qu'il échappe à son visage trop doux, à ses yeux trop tendres, à ses lèvres trop tentantes…

Il claqua la porte et sortit du bar, s'enfonçant dans les rues de la ville. Il avait oublié son manteau, dans sa hâte, mais il ne sentait pas le froid. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était marcher. Marcher jusqu'à se perdre, oublier, et peut-être, retrouver un peu de cette contenance qui était le propre de sa famille, mais qui semblait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes devant la jeune femme. Elle avait crié son nom quand il avait passé la porte, mais il ne s'était pas retourné.

\- Itachi !

Il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Quand elle avait chanté pour la première fois, silhouette fluette à la voix si fragile et si saturée d'émotions ? Quand elle s'était blottie contre lui, la première nuit de leur fuite, et qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour chasser ses cauchemars ? Ou quand il l'avait vu et qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener loin, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le lit de son frère, le drap autour de son corps gracile, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues ?

\- Itachi !

Il sentit une main agripper son bras et comprit que ce n'était pas simplement dans sa tête qu'il l'avait entendu crier son nom. Il se tourna vers elle et la contempla, à bout de souffle, les joues rosies par le froid, les pieds nus dans la neige. Il aurait dû lui dire de rentrer, qu'elle allait tomber malade, mais elle était si belle que les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

\- Itachi…

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir. Alors il se contenta de la regarder, attendant la sentence qui s'échapperait de ses lèvres. Son corps semblait anesthésié, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement s'abreuver de son visage jusqu'à pouvoir le voir parfaitement dès qu'il fermerait les yeux, parce qu'elle serait partie.

Le contact d'une paume sur sa joue le fit relever les yeux, et il se perdit dans ses prunelles, qui semblaient s'être changées en émeraudes liquides à la lueur de la lune. Son autre main était agrippée à son pull, et elle s'y accrochait comme si elle craignait de tomber sans ce soutien. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son souffle se cristallisa en un léger nuage de vapeur blanche.

\- Toi.

Incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne bougea pas, alors qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus, et se dressait sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour que son visage atteigne presque le sien. Il la laissa l'attirer un peu vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres, et qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te choisis toi, Itachi.

Et en une seconde ou une éternité, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'abord rien. Le néant. Le vide absolu. L'insolubilité de la question de l'existence.

Un battement. Deux. Sourds. Lourds. Comme une basse.

Et d'un seul coup. Explosion.

Explosion des sens, du cœur, de la raison, de l'être. C'est la consomption de son âme, ses veines se changent en feu liquide, son corps entier s'enflamme. Ses lèvres sont douces contre les siennes, et elles lui donnent tout. C'est comme si son existence entière n'était faite que pour ce moment. Il est incapable de penser, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de se souvenir d'où il est, ou même de son prénom. Juste elle, tout contre lui, chaude, douce, essentielle.

C'est comme apprendre à respirer.

Son corps réagit tout seul, et il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, parce qu'elle ne sera jamais assez près, parce qu'il lui faudrait l'absorber, qu'ils se fondent l'un en l'autre, pour que cela soit suffisant. Elle semble encore plus frêle, au creux de ses bras, pressée contre son torse.

Une de ses mains imite la sienne et vient se perdre dans ses mèches folles, tandis que sa jumelle trouve sa place au creux de la chute de son dos. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement à la caresse timide de sa langue, et il croit mourir. Foudroyé. Tout est trop fort, trop puissant, trop intense, et il pourrait mourir, étouffé dans son parfum, noyé dans l'océan de ses bras, brisée par la sensualité des courbes de son corps.

Une petite éternité plus tard, et bon sang, l'éternité est tellement courte, leurs lèvres se détachent. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlent encore, créant de petits nuages de vapeurs blanches qui s'élèvent avant de disparaître dans le vent.

Ses lèvres sont vermeilles et gonflées, ses joues rosies par le froid et l'émotion, et ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux fait rater un battement à son cœur déjà trop irrégulier. Elle caresse à nouveau sa joue, avec une telle tendresse que c'en est enivrant, et prononce des mots qui finissent de le perdre.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Tu es mon foyer. Tu es mon refuge. Tu es **tout**, Itachi.

Et sa main trouve la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacent, et peu importe qu'ils ne possèdent rien, qu'ils soient au milieu de nulle part, que la neige les recouvre petit à petit, et qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que sera leur lendemain.

Ils sont tous les deux.

Et c'est la promesse de toute une vie qui s'écrit entre eux, alors qu'ils restent là, enlacés, le soir de Noël, sous la neige, au clair de lune.

Ils ont enfin trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient.

**Eux**.

* * *

Tadam! J'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant. Please please please j'adorerais savoir vos impressions, ça compte vraiment pour moi!

**Next : SaiSaku, Love (part 1)**


End file.
